Patrząc na słońce
by Koliber
Summary: Lily i Hermiona  jak bardzo są do siebie podobne. Punkt widzenia mężczyzny, który kochał je obie. Tłumaczenie opowiadania Magick 'Staring At The Sun'.


Kolejne tłumaczenie zrobione przed kilkoma miesiącami. Dopiero teraz doczekało się sprawdzenia, więc wklejam. Proszę o konstruktywną krytykę, jeśli będzie potrzebna.

Zdaję sobię sprawę z tego, że ten tekst jest nieco... ckliwy, ale gdy go tłumaczyłam, zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Dziękuję **karoli10** za korektę, ale podkreślam, że wszystkie ewentualne niedociągniecia należą do mnie.

**Patrząc na słońce - Staring At The Sun**

autorka - Magick

adres oryginału - http://www. fanfiction. net /s/3405611/1/StaringAtTheSun - jest

Beta -karola10

**-''-''-''-''-''-''-**

**Patrząc na słońce**

Wszyscy myśleli, że będzie z nich świetna para. Bystra kujonka i Cudowny Chłopiec, który nie popełnia błędów. Błogosławiona dwójka z Gryffindoru... Wszyscy tak myśleli i wydaje mi się, że w końcu oni sami zaczęli w to wierzyć. Ale na początku on był za bardzo zaślepiony swoją ważnością, by zobaczyć, jaka ona jest wspaniała. Jej bystry umysł i inteligencja, które czyniły z niej prawdziwe wyzwanie dla każdego mężczyzny.

Nie pomyślałbym, że będzie wielką pięknością. Z włosami, które przeczyły grawitacji i zębami, z których byłyby dumny świstak... Ale nawet najgenialniejszym z nas można udowodnić pomyłkę. I choć być może nie jest klasyczna, nie w typie kobiety, która wstrzymuje ruch uliczny - jednak to jej przechylanie głowy, ten kosmyk nad lewym okiem ciągle opadający na jej twarz (myślę, że ona już go nawet nie zauważa), ten psotny błysk, który rozjaśnia jej oczy... Może nigdy nie będzie kandydatką na Wiedźmę Tygodnia, ale dla mnie jest piękna.

To ten rodzaj perfekcji, której nie da się zaplanować, nie można powtórzyć. Ona przypomina mi, by wciąż walczyć.

I przypomina mi o _niej_. O pierwszej kobiecie, o którą się troszczyłem... Kochałem, choć obecnie przyznaję to ze wstrętem. Z tymi czerwonymi włosami i cholernymi oczami, które teraz patrzą na mnie z oczodołów jej jedynego dziecka. Ludzie myślą, że nienawidzę go, bo przypomina mi swojego ojca. Nie poprawię ich, choć nie mogą być dalej od prawdy.

Nienawidzę go, ponieważ jest żyjącym dowodem na to, że wybrała _jego_. Jest genetyczną mieszanką mojego dręczyciela i kobiety, która wniosła radość do mojej pustej egzystencji. Lochy były zimne, a gdy odeszła - wydaje mi się, że wchłonąłem w siebie ten chłód, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

I w ten sposób, choć za późno, znienawidziłem samego siebie.

Lily, moja Lily przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Osiągnęła przez śmierć to, czego nie udało jej się osiągnąć za życia.

_Severusie, przykro mi... Chodzi o to, że się zmieniasz, a ja nie lubię osoby, którą się stajesz. A James jest dla mnie dobry, naprawdę. Sprawia, że się śmieję, ale zdaje się, że to już wiesz. Chcę powiedzieć, że możemy być przyjaciółmi, ale proszę, proszę najdroższy, uciekaj od Lucjusza. On cię zatruwa i..._

I nigdy nie pozwoliłem jej skończyć tego zdania. Byłem zbyt załamany, żeby zobaczyć przyczynę i za uparty, by pozwolić sobie uwierzyć w to, co mówiła. To był ostatni raz, gdy z nią rozmawiałem i noc zanim oddałem mój los wraz z nimi. Noc mojej inicjacji do szeregów śmierciożerców. Desperacka próba znalezienia towarzystwa, które zostało mi tak nagle zabrane.

Strata Lily zakończyła pierwszy etap mojego życia. Teraz, po opróżnieniu wielu butelek Starej Ognistej Whisky Ogdena, mogę to przyznać. I wierzyłem, że nigdy nie poznam kogoś takiego jak ona. Dni powoli zmieniały się w tygodnie, nawet wolniej w miesiące.

Wtedy jedenaście lat minęło jak mrugnięcie powieką. I zdaje mi się, że jak wszyskiego innego, nie rozpoznałem podobieństw przed długi czas. Harry umiera z tęsknoty za matką, której nigdy nie poznał. Żywi się opowieściami Remusa i Blacka, nie wiedząc, że dziewczyna, która siedzi obok niego, jest tak podobna z charakteru do jego matki, jak nikt, kogo kiedykolwiek spotka. Jest jak Lily przy jego własnym lustrzanym odbiciu swojego ojca. I według mnie właśnie dlatego tyle osób uważa, że tak bardzo do siebie pasują.

Sposób by stworzyć cudowną miłość z ruin innej, która skończyła się zbyt brutalnie.

Wydaje mi się, że wygląda to tak, jakbym kochał ją tylko za to, jak są do siebie podobne, ale wcale nie o to chodzi. Ponieważ kocham ją za wszystko, czym jest, za jej własne zalety. Jej umysł i dobroć. Życzliwość, której na pewno nigdy nie doświadczę na sobie. Nie żebym na nią zasługiwał.

Za rzeczy, które zrobiłem w przeszłości, nigdy nie będę mógł odpokutować. Wiem, że to życie należy przeżyć w cierpieniu, ale przyznaję, że po cichu mam nadzieję, że to oczyści moją duszę z całej złej _karmy_... Że moje następne życie będzie lepsze. Nie jestem pewien, czy wierzę w reinkarnację, ale muszę mieć nadzieję, że coś będzie lepsze niż ta niekończąca się męczarnia.

'Radość' zdaje się być książkową definicją, a nie uczuciem do którego mogę się odnieść. Zbyt dużo okropności wymazało słodkie wspomnienia o Lily. Zbliżam się do wieku średniego i, choć próbowałem, nie mogę przypomnieć sobie jednego całkowicie szczęśliwego wspomnienia.

A w niej widzę rozkosz, za którą tęskniłem przez, zdaje się, wieczność. Nie jestem męczennikiem, ale jeśli moje cierpienie mogłoby wybrukować drogę, aby jej życie było lepsze, wziąłbym na siebie wszystkie choroby i zło z jej życia. Mieć ją blisko jest jasnością i pięknem dla człowieka, który znał tylko wyblakły i jałowy lodowaty chłód - gdzie nic dobrego nigdy nie urośnie.

Jest oczami tego ślepego i znużonego mężczyzny. Moją nadzieją, gdy myślałem, że takie uczucie jest dla mnie utracone na zawsze. Jest doskonałością nie dlatego, że jest doskonała, ale ponieważ (mogę to przyznać choć raz) kocham ją rozpaczliwie.

Więc moja okrutna obojętność względem niej dla wielu może wydawać się dziwna, ale nie dla mnie. Ponieważ ból nie wydaje się tak straszny, jeśli jest jedynym, co posiadasz, a ciemność nie tak czarna, jeśli nie pamiętasz światła.

Jak zaglądanie przez okna. Głuchy mężczyzna otoczony muzyką, której nie słyszy.

Mój stygmat. Moja Hermiona.


End file.
